Security devices have continued to evolve over time to improve the functional capabilities and reduce the cost of such devices. Some security devices are currently provided to be attached to individual products or objects in order to deter or prevent theft of such products or objects. In some cases, the security devices include tags or other such components that can be detected by gate devices at the exit of a retail establishment and/or tracked while being moved in the retail establishment. These tags may sometimes also be read for inventory management purposes, and may include or otherwise be associated with specific information about the type of product to which they are attached.
In order to improve the ability of retailers to deter theft and/or manage inventory, the security devices and systems in which they operate are continuously being improved. For example, various improvements may be introduced to attempt to improve the ability of gates placed at the exits of retail establishments to detect the tags. In this regard, the gates may occasionally produce false alarms or fail to detect tags passing through the gates. When such situations are noted, field servicing and the corresponding costs associated therewith may be incurred to try to optimize system performance. Additionally, the initial setup of the system may be an onerous task aimed at trying to optimize system performance.
Accordingly, the ability to provide good accuracy of detecting the tags with relatively little setup and maintenance may be considered to be an important aspect when determining the appropriate balance of characteristics for a given system.